heroesassembledfandomcom-20200215-history
Phillip Coulson/sheet
Skills Marksman: High: Phil has received training with a wide array of weapons: handguns, rifles, machine guns, etc. He is even proficient with crossbows, throwing knives, and grenades. He is able to reliably take down a target or hit the bullseye on a target from a respectable distance. Hand-to-hand Combat: High: Phil was trained by both the United States Army and SHIELD to be more than proficient in unarmed combat, or with light weapons such as knives. While he may not be the best, he can certainly hold his own. Streetwise: High: You do not get far as an agent without being able to think on your feet in dangerous situations, and Phil is not an exception. Stealth: High: When doing reconnaissance, one does not try to be seen, and thus Phil has learned those skills and can be hard to be found if he does not want to be. Politics: Medium: Phil knows what's going on with the world and in the United Sates. He knows how things work on the politics side, he just is not very good at having to actually do politics. Driving: High: Phil is a capable driver of most vehicles, automatic or manual. He has been trusted with various vehicles. Tactics: High: Trained in small unit tactics, Phil can take the lead in a combat situation and hold his own. Willpower: Expert: Phil has had many opportunities where he should have been scared, worried, or just given up. He keeps going and it is hard to stop him from doing something that he is set on doing. He is not easily intimidated or disuaded. Powers and Abilities Strength, Durability, and Endurance: Peak: Phil has received some of the best training in the world to enhance above-average abilities. As such he is beyond the strength, durability, and endurance of the average athlete. Agility and Reflexes: Peak: To make it past SHIELD and US Army tests, Phil has needed to have above-average reflexes and agility. Specials None Resources, Gear, and Paraphernalia SHIELD: While SHIELD may have had its budget cut, the flex team has access to whatever it needs from SHIELD. This means that if Phil needs anything for a mission, he can get it. If he needs intelligence, he gets it. Very few things are above his pay grade or security clearance. Military Connections: While Phil may no longer be in the military, he did manage to make some friends and this helps when he needs a little bit of information Flaws and Drawbacks Only Human: Despite any training, Phil is merely a man in a suit. He is susceptible to all limitations that the human species possesses: the need for oxygen and food, weak to poison and disease, and easily injured. Relationships Nicholas Fury Jr.: Originally rivals in Ranger School, Phil and Nick, Jr. have become the best of friends. Their friendship has been compared to that of Nick Fury, Sr. and Timothy Cadwallade. Nicholas Fury Sr.: Phil and the director of SHIELD met after Phil helped Nick's son take down Orion. He respects and trusts Fury enough thathe will follow any order from him without question. Timothy Cadwallade: Dum-Dum is Phil's direct superior, having been assigned command of the team Phil and Nick Fury, Jr. are on. Like with the director, Phil will follow orders as given without question and trusts him. Steven Rogers: Captain America is Phil's hero. Given the opportunity, Phil will talk about Cap all day and show off his memorabilia. Characters with Rels Set Staff Notes Category:Sheets Category:Earth-24800 Sheets